


In Command

by ralamanni (orphan_account)



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Related, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ralamanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus Aran awakes to find out she has no memory of previous events. Her long time companion, Adam is there. But despite seeing a friendly face, Aran can't help but feel that something is off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-not exactly canon-<br/>*srrynotsrry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Command

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: When I wrote this, I had next to no knowledge of Metriod lore. So some things will probably be horribly inaccurate, and I apologize in advance. I should have done more research before jumping in and writing the first chapter of this. The only game I've played and beaten is Metriod: Fusion. Plus maybe like ten minutes of Prime, but that's aside the point. Point is, I made a mistake, and I can't really go back and fix it. (Way to much work wasted.) So as this story progresses, I will try to clean up my horrible mess. But if you toss aside what is considered "canon" Metriod lore (which I know for fans is going to be a hard thing to do), then I'm sure you might be able to enjoy this story. My friend is a die hard Metriod fan, and she didn't seem to phased by it. That's the only reason I'm going ahead and posting it. But then again, she may have just been being nice to spare my feelings....

I can’t stop coughing. I bend over, hacking until blood starts shooting out. I fall to my knees clutching my stomach, coughing more until tears start running down my face. Adam runs up from behind, kneeling down to my level and puts his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. 

“Alright, now I know you’re probably in some pretty horrible pain, but we really need to go. Like now.” He said. He stood up and offered his hand. I had no choice but to take it, otherwise I’d fall behind. Adam pulled me up and we started running forward. Each step I took I could feel my chest committing suicide. Smoke burned my eyes as I opened them, like a thousand little needles tapping the whites of my eyes. Every time I blinked my eyes blurred with water, causing me to continually stumble. I couldn’t keep up with Adam, this was made very clear when Adam ducked and I didn’t, my head smashing into steel. A sound resembling watermelon hitting pavement was the last thing I heard before I fell down, losing consciousness. 

A numbing pressure slowly enters my arm, causing me to open my eyes. As soon as light hits my eyes, I flinch in shock. My breathing suddenly increase, my heart bursting through my chest. I hear voices around me, and an arm comes barreling down, pinning down my limbs. I look over, and as my vision finally focuses, I can see an enormous needle drawing blood from my arm. Whichever nurse is drawing it really sucks at her job, because I can feel her moving it around, causing my arm to feel like it’s being amputated. She hits something in my arm, and a scream of agony just flows from my mouth. 

Someone places their hand on my forehead, and then slid it over to one of my temples. I can feel the heat against my cold skin, sending a rush through my body. I look up to see who it is, but the light is to intense and my eyes won’t focus. A soothing voice starts talking to me, yet I can’t interpret everything being, I can only catch fragments. 

“You…help…fool…Samus…relax…punch you.” I can’t put it together, and the confusion hurts my head. A loud beeping starts projecting thought the room, the noise splitting my ears. A ripping sensations births from my arm and blood starts squirting everywhere. I scream, and moments later the nurses join in, screaming at each other. The beeping gets faster, and I start getting more light headed. I lay my head back and slow my breathing, trying to cope with the pain. I close my eyes, as my vision got worse in the past few seconds. I can no longer feel the warm hand on my head, the chills return and give me goose bumps. Soon after, I black out again. 

After what seems like a few minutes, my heavy eyelids start to open. Crust pulls at my eyelashes and my eyes water from the meeting of light. After a few minutes, they open and my vision returns. I glance around the room, looking for an indication of where I was. I’m in a hospital bed, with tubes and bandages enclosing me. Particularly the gauze wrapped around my head and then overlapping my left eye. The walls are mostly bare, and it smells of sanitation and antibiotics. Out the window, I can see the vast cityscape, backed by surreal sky of deep indigos, bright blues, pinks, and soft yellows. It must be early morning. I always feel this weird sensation when looking out at the early morning, I don’t quite know what it is, or even why. A creak interrupts my thinking. I glance at the door and see none other than Adam walking in. He shuts the door behind him and walks to the side of my bed. 

“Well, look who the bed bug quit biting! ‘Bout time you start coming around. I’d hate to lose you, ya know. It be an absolute pain on my end to hire and train a replacement. But yeah, how much longer ‘till you think you’ll back in your suit? Recovering fast enough?” Was the get better soon greeting I got. I looked up at him and tried my absolute best to give him the ugliest scowl I could. He laughed at my attempt and pulled a chair over, sitting down beside me. 

“Samus, do you even remember- no, even know what happened back there?” He said with all seriousness in his voice, smile gone. I shook my head. “It was Alpha planet seven. Or just ‘A7’ if you wanna short’n it up. I was ordered to conduct an investigation about the planet. Apparently in the past an illegal research facility was up and running, and eventually some of the..err…test subjects started getting a little rambunctious, and had torn the whole operation to shreds. We believe most of the facility was killed, but there is some intel reporting that some did escape, and rebuilt their operation on a different planet, well, more of a moon. Anyways, we can’t have naughty doctors running secret scientific sixth grade lab projects without a permit, especially on an area reserved for a government docking port. Naughty, naughty. Anyways, it was our job to go in, wipe the place clean, collect any information on the project we could, then bomb the facility. But that’s where it all went to hell. As our group was scouting, something was following us, and attacked. We got fucked, Samus. I mean, we got fucked over real bad. Whatever that bat thing was, it started tearing everything up, killing the unit with debris and fire. We’re the only survivors. Barely. You took a bad blow, lassie. The beast flew down, and caught you, then thought it’d be a jolly to smash you into the floors and walls, before letting you drop down and splat against the bottom. I’m surprised we made it out, looking at the odds, we really shouldn’t have. You’ve lost you suit, and I, well I lost an arm.” That’s when all his words, all at once, hit me. I slowly looked down, to see semi bloody gauze wrapped around a stub. I don’t know why, but seeing this makes me really uncomfortable. 

“Common, don’t look at me like that. I earned it.” Adam said. I must’ve had a shocked look on my face. 

“Don’t say that! You go-“

“What I got was this. The memento that shows that I outsmarted that big, mean, motherfucker. An arm in exchange for your life, it was worth it.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if only I-“

“Samus, listen to me. I could’ve let you lay there and burn and bleed to death. But I didn’t. I sacrificed part of my body for the greater good. This agency would wander lost without. I would be lost without you. I saved your life for a reason, because in this big picture, your life is worth thousands…and you know it. Any man would be proud to lay down his own life for yours. Don’t ever forget that, don’t ever be careless again, you hear me?” 

“Yessir.” I reply. Adam rolls his eyes.

“Dammit, don’t call me sir, you know that. Also, before I forget or make you too cocky; I did save your life, and you owe me for that.” He winked and patted me on the head before getting up and leaving my room. I laid my head back and looked up. As soon as I did my head started throbbing. This is too much to take in, especially all at once…so soon. And half of what Adam said didn’t even make sense. I don’t remember anything he said happening. I remember a reactor meltdown…and a timer, something beeping; I feel something telling me it was a self-destruct sequence. I don’t remember any monster killing the whole unit. In fact, I’m almost certain the whole unit left long before me and Adam had any problems. It was just Adam and I investigating the planet, the unit was at a docking station, they only dropped Adam off. 

I’m almost sure that’s what happened. However my head did take a large blow, maybe I’m just remembering some fever dream. I do tend to do that a lot. I shut my eyes, and they sting for a moment. I hate when this happens, because the burning always triggers tears. However, my arms are too sore for me to wipe them away. My eyes flick open whenever I hear the door open. 

“Wow, didn’t think you were the emotional type, Samus. Here, I brought ya some food. You ain’t eaten in practically, well, forever it seems.” Adam walked over awkwardly with the tray. He seemed to be struggling. He sat the tray down and took a seat beside me. “Rations are low, and strict, but I managed to coax you some extra food. Ugly food ladies are easy.”  
He scooped up a spoonful of soup and tried to feed me. I gave him a disapproving look. “Common, lass, open up. You need to eat and you can’t use your arms. You’ve slept a long time and lost a lot of weight, so eat up.” Lost weight? I couldn’t have been out that long. 

“What do you mean, ‘lost a lot of weight’?” I ask. Adam laughs, then set the spoon down. 

“Samus, you’ve been out cold for two months now.”

“What?!” 

“You’ve lost a weight during the whole process. So open wide-“ 

“Adam! I-It was just a bump on my head, why was I out for that long?!” 

“It was more than just a bump Samus. Put short, your skull basically impaled your brain. You had to undergo a massive two day surgery in order to be saved. You were on an unbelievable amount of anesthesia, and numerous other things, as I recall. I guess after the surgery your body just kinda shut down and you fell into a coma. At least, that’s what the docs told me. You’ve slowly lost all your nutrition, and with it, your body mass. Honestly, the doctor didn’t think you’d make it. And honestly, I never thought I’d see you be a size three again either. You’re quite lucky.” Adam picked up the spoon again and held it to my mouth. I opened and let him spoon-feed me. 

My stomach turned the moment that soup hit my tongue. It felt like my body just sprang back to life. He continued to spoon soup into my mouth until the whole bowl was empty. 

“All done!” Adam announced. 

“I hate that soup. You know I hate chicken.” I whimpered. Adam chuckled. 

“Aha, yeah! That’s why I chose it, just for you. But really, it’s what the doc recommended.” Adam picked up a new spoon. “Now that you’re done, it’s my turn.” I look over at the tray and realize there’s another meal. I see roast beef, mashed potatoes, and a roll. 

“What about that roll?” I hinted. Adam looked over. 

“Ahaha, that’s my roll! Sorry Samus, docs only permittin’ ya to have liquids. Says solids will be to harsh on yer innards.” Damn. I really wanted that roll. It looks like an awesome roll. 

Adam finishes up his meal and sits back. I can tell he probably overstuffed himself, because he’s starting to drift off. I mimic him by laying my own head back, my eyes fluttering shut. For some reason, I can’t rest easy. So, I just lay there and think. Particularly about Adam. Adam and I have worked together for years. I enrolled in government command when I turned seventeen, like most people my age. You’re only required to serve until age twenty. It’s not so bad; you get a paycheck, valuable experience, free housing, and opportunity for the government to pay for any advanced education you want. Though when I hit twenty, I didn’t retire. I signed up for another three years. During that time, Adam had always been my Commander for the unit I served. I worked in Information Infantry; I was one of the brains that sat behind a desk in the control deck of a spaceship. My job was to analyze and organize collected data from missions. I also did some training in Mechanical Infantry, which built the suits and weapons soldiers used and did upkeep on anything that needed it. 

On my fifth year there, some of our Combat Infantry got stuck out on the field. We had to quickly launch an emergency rescue mission. We hadn’t anticipated any trouble, so we didn’t have any extra soldiers on hand. So, Adam suited up. Then –and to this day I still do not know why- Adam ordered me to suit up and join him. Combating the native parasites was difficult, but I soon adjusted. It just came natural to me. Afterwards, Adam had me immediately transferred to Combat Infantry. And so I had to spend the next ten weeks in a boot camp, getting fit and trained for field work. Adam seemed so impressed with me. Probably more impressed that he was lucky enough that his ship contained someone like me. I became his favorite. I was his pet. So, for the next year and a half until my term was up, I lead combat missions. 

The week before I was to be discharged though, Adam had told me he wanted to talk. So, I reported to his quarters. I didn’t really know what to expect, especially since this was his private quarters. In other words, this large, luxurious room was in fact, his bedroom. 

“Samus, my girl”, he started, “you’re one hell of a solider, ya know that?” His voiced was slighted slurred. “An ‘cause of that, I want you to…to uh,” a cough interrupted his sentence “...Join for ‘another three years…we’ll make one hella a team!” He hiccupped and hunched over his desk. Adam had this weird thing where he had to be drunk to do business. 

“Adam, Sir, I’m not sure if I’m going to reenroll. I finished my education, and I want to start my career…maybe even find someone. I’m sorry, there’s just nothing more I need here.” I recall saying. In the past, I was afraid of Adam because he was my commanding officer, so I always spoke meekly to him. My hand reached over and grasped my other arm. Something else I did when I was nervous. 

“B-but Sammy girl, you’re the best man on ‘tis whole damn team. You wanna career, lass?! Well, make government command yer career! Hell knaws I did, an I’m doin’ juss fine.” Adam walked over and slung his arm over my shoulder. “An I’ll even recommend ya! Tell ‘em to put cha on my squad, permanently. You could be second in command on this ‘ere ship! Yup, and it comes with a large pay raise, your own room, and “special” benefits! I’ll tell ya, you got some great talents in combat, engineering, and all the rest of that shit. This is yer career; this is where ya belong, Sammy girl.” 

“Adam, Sir-“ I started, then Adam interrupted. 

“Ey! Don’t call me “sir”. You ain’t below me no more, Sammy. Yer my equal now.” 

“Not yet, I never agreed. Look, Adam, si-, er, Adam. I enjoyed my time here, and I agree that I had capability in mission combat, but my heart’s just not here. I don’t want to do this my whole life. I worked hard to my accreditation for teaching. I want to be a teacher, Adam. I can’t have that here.” At the time, I had really wanted to become a teacher, and be with children. I can’t quite remember why, but I think it had to do with a school teacher I had when I was a child. I was a dumb child. I couldn’t draw, read, write, or anything remarkably creative that most children can do. But she helped me. She helped me learn to read and write. I guess she saw some potential in math and science for me, because she really pushed me in those areas, and soon numbers and equations and mechanics came easy to me. I didn’t even have to try. 

At the end of my basic education, I got a focus and accreditation in Logical Sciences, which was for math and science. There were others for Art, Literature, Business, Labor, Military and Domestic, but none of those fit me at all. 

But, that teacher changed my life forever. She showed me I had potential, that I wasn’t a dumb, useless girl. I wanted to make that same difference in other children’s lives. However, it didn’t take long until Adam had convinced me to stay. However, it didn’t take long for me to “quit”. 

I was maybe five months into my first year of my third service when I left. I left for the very reason I stayed: Adam. I got everything he promised, but it wasn’t exactly what I had expected. While I was technically Adam’s “equal”, I wasn’t his equal. I was promoted to the same officer level as Adam, which was overall, a Lieutenant. However, Adam took me being “second in command” very seriously. As in, he was first in command, I was second. He’d take being “first” to his grave. If he was around, everything I said was void, because his word was law. I only had an opinion when he wasn’t around. It got especially difficult when trying to reason with him, particularly about how missions should be carried out. Adam was incredibly stubborn. But so was I. 

It all got out of hand in that fifth month. Adam had wanted to investigate this research lab on a distant planet. It was in a “U” galaxy, and the planet’s name was unofficially called “U-13”. It was more of a privately owned planet, if you get what I’m saying. But Adam had picked up some intel that there was an Intergalactic breech in security there, and wanted to expose it and claim some prestige. That’s the kinda person he was. I spoke out against it, because I knew it was dangerous. There was illegal mutation experiments going on, and word was the whole place had turned to hell. Unknown specimens overtaking the place, and killing off any investigators. To get this place under control, Government Command was offering a huge sum to any personnel willing to taking it on and succeed. I knew our unit wasn’t trained to the level they should have been for this kind of mission, nor did we even have the numbers to even consider. I knew, and Adam knew. But Adam felt that they couldn’t fail, because it was his unit doing it. 

Adam ignored my warnings and pleas. He gathered up a large unit, and was ready to land. I was so adamant about not doing this that I threated to leave if he didn’t listen to me. Adam basically said “bite me”. And that’s exactly what he got. His whole unit got wiped out, and he was in the jaws of a beast when I finally got into the facility after receiving an emergency signal. I had to single handily take control of the situation. I don’t know how, but I walked away with only a broken arm. After Adam was released from the beast’s jaws, I escaped. I ditched the Command only moments after rescuing Adam. He was angry, saying he was going to “turn me in for my treachery”. To this day, I still don’t know what that was, and I haven’t ever asked. 

But rest assured, I did get “turned in” for ditching the Command before my time was up. So I became a wanted fugitive in the Command’s eyes. I had a bounty on my head larger than my breasts. In a way, Adam was right. Because combat did become my career, I fled to a new planet, stole a ship and equipment, and disappeared into Space and became a “private” bounty hunter. Underground stuff really, with some personal missions, in an attempt to find and resell things from foreign planets. And I’ve done that ever since. I’m now twenty-seven, so that would make over four years. I think. 

Knock, knock, knock. 

My eyes slowly open to see a doctor come in, and put a clipboard on the end of my bed. 

“Doctor…” I hoarsely said, “can I see my clipboard?” He stopped in mid-movement and turned to me, surprised. 

“I-I’m sorry, what? Ah, no…never mind, excuse me. No, I’m afraid not. But don’t worry, you’ve recovered remarkably well. You have nothing to worry about. Miss…Andrews, correct?”

“Andrews…?” I trailed off. My last name is Aran. 

“Yes. Mary Andrews? The young lady who had a bump on her head? You’ve just awoken from a coma. Don’t worry, it’s alright. Most people have a hard remembering their life right after waking up. Your full memory should return soon.” He turned around and walked out briskly. 

I laid my head back. Obviously something’s wrong, if I can’t see my clipboard. Even more so if I’m being called “Mary Andrews”. This is probably Adam’s doing, changing my name to avoid trouble. I’ve kinda disappeared off the face of humanity, I have no records or identification, all of that stuff is probably locked in a criminal file somewhere. I guess it makes sense. 

But regardless, I’m still having a hard time believing that I was locked into a coma for two months. It just doesn’t make sense. Or does it? I sit up, and pull the covers to the side. And what I see shocks me. I’m not “skinny”. I’ve lost no weight whatsoever. And looking at the calendar across the room, it’s only been four days since when I met up with Adam for a co-op mission. I crawl forward on my bed and pick up my chart. In the past forty-eight hours, I’ve gone through seven sedations, and my next one is scheduled in forty-five minutes.


End file.
